


I thought of angels (choking on their halos)

by EmWritesFiction



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Excessive use of the word fuck, I tried my best, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rivals to Lovers, i forget how to tag, ish, lord save me with these tags, no betas we die like WOMEN, not really angst but not really fluff, seth lived, there is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWritesFiction/pseuds/EmWritesFiction
Summary: Aka the five times Kevin approached Seth, and the one time Seth let him in.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I thought of angels (choking on their halos)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the lovely song Just One Yesterday but FOB it doesn't really fit anymore but it did spark this idea so! we move!
> 
> leo i hope this is a good enough surprise because I totally had you thinking this was angst don't lie

1.

Kevin approaches Seth after their game against the Bearcats is over. “Hey Gordon,” he says, voice slightly less sharp than usual. “Not bad, though you could—“

Seth doesn’t even hesitate before punching Kevin square in the jaw.

Kevin, being Kevin, punches him right back.

They go down brawling, whoops from the opposing team ringing out along with Wymack’s shouted curse. 

“Gordon! Day! Get off of each other!”

Neither of them listen, instead putting even more effort into the fight, Seth removing his gloves and sending them flying. 

“Fuck you, Day.” He growls, arm to Kevin’s throat. “I don’t need your _advice_.” 

“Get off of me.” Kevin spits back, trying to push Seth off. “I’m trying to make you better.”

“Yeah well—“ whatever Seth was about to say gets cut off by Wymack pulling the two of them apart, passing Kevin off to Dan while starting to chew Seth out.

“What were you thinking?” He yells, walking Seth back to the locker rooms. “There’s no excuse for you to behave like that!”

Seth kicks at the ground with a scowl. “He started it.”

“Do you think I care who started it? You’re supposed to be a team goddamnit!”

Instead of answering, Seth looks back at where Dan is telling off Kevin, who has a sheepish look on his face.

Oh well. Kevin’s guilt isn’t Seth’s problem.

2.

Seth’s been ready to burn his history book for about an hour by the time Kevin walks into his dorm.

“You’re failing history, right?” Kevin says, leaning on the wall nearest Seth’s desk.

“Get out. You don’t belong in this dorm.” Seth snaps angrily. “And my grade in history isn’t your business.”

“I think it is. If you fail enough classes, you’re off the team. I know you’re failing history. Let me help you.”

Seth sees red. “I don’t need your fuckin' help! I’m fine on my own, so you can shove your pity up your ass. You don’t even care about me, just about your _picture-perfect_ Exy team.”

Instead of leaving the room, Kevin walks over to stand beside Seth, looking over his shoulder at the history book. “I know what you’re working on. Let me help you.”

“I said fuck _off_!” Seth plants his palm on Kevin’s face and pushes him away sharply. “I can do this on my own!”

With a silent nod, Kevin leaves, muttering curses under his breath.

Seth spends the next ten minutes reading the same paragraph over and over.

3.

It’s Friday evening, and Seth can hear the Monsters getting ready to go to Edens. It’s become practically a routine—Andrew likes to knock around cabinets and make a racket for some absurd reason.

Seth likes to think it’s the spite from being so short.

He doesn’t let the noise faze him, going back to the video game in front of him. It’s in the middle of the final battle that someone knocks on the door, startling Seth into losing focus, which gets his avatar killed.

“Shit!” He yells, holding back the urge to throw the controller. Last time that happened, he had to buy a new one. “Open the door and state your business.”

The door creaks open, Kevin on the other side. “It’s me.”

“No the fuck it isn’t!” Seth says, voice full of fake cheer as he throws a couch pillow at Kevin’s head. “Go away.”

“I just—the Monsters are going to Edens. Do you want to watch Exy games with me?”

“Aren’t you going with them?” Seth asks, voice bored as he picks the controller back up. “You never stay back. Not like I care. Fuck off.”

“I didn’t want to go with them today. My time could be better spent watching Breckenridge’s past games and analyzing their weaknesses.” An awkward pause as Kevin scratches at the back of his head. “Do you—uh—want to join me?”

“No.” Seth snaps, pretending to be invested in the game. “I don’t want to do anything with you. Fucking—“ he enunciates the hard g instead of letting it trail off for once. “Leave me alone. I have better things to do.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin says, voice dejected as he turns and walks out the door. “Do what you want anyways.”

Seth knows he shouldn’t feel bad, but he does anyways.

4.

It’s the morning before the Breckinridge game, and the Fox bus is already loaded by the time Seth wakes up.

When he walks onto the bus, the rest of the team is already there, Kevin in his usual seat near the front. 

Seth makes a mental note to try and ‘accidentally’ hit Kevin with his backpack.

Before he can, Kevin has caught his eye, holding his arm out across the walkway. “Gordon. Sit with me?”

Seth doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Kevin, flipping him off and pushing past his arm to sit at the back of the bus.

He stares at the back of Kevin’s head the whole ride, watching as Kevin animatedly talks Exy with Neil. 

Kevin glances back every once in a while, but Seth pretends to be sleeping whenever he does.

If he regrets not taking Kevin up on his offer, he won’t admit it.

5.

It’s Wednesday night, and Seth is once again getting frustrated over history.

He’s about ready to give up when the door to the room he shares with Matt and Neil opens.

“You got all your shits ‘n giggles out with Dan already?” He calls, resting his head on the worksheet in front of him. “Neil’s gonna be out at fuckin’ night practice for the next bit so you can help me beat that fuckin’ level.”

“I’m not Matt.”

Seth jolts upright in his chair. Shit. Kevin.

“And what, pray tell, do you fuckin’ want?” Seth’s voice is flat, not full of its usual malice.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to come to night practice with us. It could give you the edge you need.” Kevin’s voice is hopeful as he leans against the doorway.

Seth turns to look Kevin in the eyes. “Me. At night practice. With y’all.” a dry laugh. “You’re fuckin’ shitting me.”

“I’m not joking. Do you want to join us or not?”

Seth rolls his eyes, but pushes to his feet, muttering to himself as he grabs a sweater. “He’s fuckin’ with me. He has to be.”

“I’m not.”

“Didn’t ask your opinion. Move, asshat.”

Seth pushes Kevin out of the dorms, getting into the back of the waiting car.

He refuses to admit he’s a little bit excited to see what night practice looks like.

+1.

This time, Seth decides to knock on Kevin’s door. Andrew answers, because of course he does.

“Who do you want.” Andrew says flatly, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

“Get Kevin’s ass out here.”

“Why?”

“Because I fuckin’ said so. Do it or I’ll barge in there and find him myself.”

Andrew nods sharply, and disappears into the dorm. Seconds later, Kevin is being pushed out into the hallway, protesting as he goes.

“Andrew why—“ his protests stop the second he sees Seth. “Seth. Why are you here?”

Seth doesn’t bother to answer. “Come with me, asshat.”

“Where?”

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter. Now move.” Without waiting to see if Kevin follows him, Seth walks down the hallway and into the stairwell.

The second the heavy door thunks shut behind the both of them, Seth whirls around, staring Kevin down.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why am I—because you deserve fucking respect, that’s why.”

“Bullshit.” Seth spits, spinning on his heel so that he’s no longer facing Kevin. “If you truly believed that you would have treated me better from the start. What’s your fuckin’ motivation?”

Kevin sighs heavily. “Because maybe I realized that treating you like shit wasn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“Oh, that’s bitchin’.” Seth drawls sarcastically. “You did what’s best for you and your obsession. No surprise there.”

“Shut up!” Kevin snaps, turning Seth around with a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re not as mean as you like to act. Let down your fucking walls, and try to be a proper teammate for once.”

Seth smiles bitterly. “You want me to let my walls down? That’s real fuckin’ priceless coming from you.”

“Shut up. At least I’ve been trying.”

“And because you’re the great fuckin’ _Kevin Day_ ,” Seth says, waving his arms around mockingly. “It’s more than enough.”

“That’s not how it works. Not at all.”

“Oh, it so is. You get what you want because of your fame, and nobody questions it. If I were to start bitchin’ about my shit childhood nobody would give a fuck.”

“I would.”

That stops Seth dead in his tracks. “You—what?”

“I would give a fuck. Haven’t I made it clear that I’m actively trying to care about you?”

“No fuckin’ way.” Seth mutters. “There’s no fuckin’ way.”

“What do you want me to prove it?” Kevin’s voice is borderline taunting. “I’ll do it.”

A scoff from Seth. “Sure, why the fuck not.”

And then Kevin’s on top of him, and they’re kissing. 

It only lasts a few seconds before Kevin pulls away, raising an eyebrow. “Is that enough proof for you?”

Seth holds up a hand, still trying to process. 

A few beats pass before he’s done, the corner of his lips turning up into a half-smile.

“Why don’t you try again, just to make sure it fuckin’ sticks.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i hope that was some form of decent 
> 
> I Tried man
> 
> leo ily no angst for you this time


End file.
